Fluids may be used for various processes. For example, pressurized air may actuate valves without the use of electrical energy. Pressurized liquids may clean cars, dishes and walls, for example. Industries may manufacture various gases and liquids as a final product. During the manufacturing process the gases and liquids may be transferred thorough pipelines, the flow being controlled by various valves. In some instances, the valves may be controlled by solenoids.
Fluid flow may be controlled in an on/off fashion in a two-way valve. In some instances, fluid flow may be switched from an inlet port to one of two outlet ports in a three-way valve. Further, in some instances, fluid flow may be switched from an inlet port to one of three or more outlet ports in a multi-port valve.